The Goth Pixie doesn't follow Wedding Rules
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Our Goth Pixie just doesn't follow the rules...but that's what happens when you're not allowed to see your future husband a week before your wedding. *Semi-Christmas one-shot for Anna, Merry Christmas!*


**Hey guys! I got my first request for a Christmas one-shot present…uh sorta…**

**Ivy B aka Anna B, wanted something Peddie, cute, and fluffy-as-a-bunny…okay I added the last part.**

**Bu anyways, my dear BINF (Best Internet Friend), will get her Christmas present!**

**Couple: **Peddie…duh!

**Au or not: **not

**Theme: **CHIRSTMAS!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They would get married on Christmas.

Amber begged them to have a Christmas themed wedding in July while they were at Mara and Jerome's baby shower. Patricia shot her down, but Eddie seemed eager. Nina asked Patricia once again in October when they were taking Alfie and Amber's twins out for candy. Patricia got frustrated screamed a very loud, colorful, no. Alfie and Amber wouldn't invite her to the next Halloween party.

But finally, Eddie asked her after the Thanksgiving party.

Of course she couldn't say no. No matter how hard she tried, he couldn't help but smile and say 'yes'. She smacked herself once she got to the loo. Sometimes she hated what Eddie did to her, but love never felt so real to her. she couldn't back out now.

So here she was, a week before her wedding sitting in a hotel room eating crisps and surfing the channels.

"Don't eat crisps!" Amber exclaimed walking out from the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel and a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey!" Patricia yelled, reaching for the crisps. Amber pulled them back and gave her a warning look. Patricia groaned and flopped back on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Eating crisps before your wedding means you'll put on weight and you won't be able to fit in your dress!" Amber exclaimed throwing the snack into the garbage.

"Sor-ry!" Patricia mumbled. Amber rolled her eyes and grabbed her silk PJ's and walked back into the bathroom.

"We know how you feel." Nina's voice came. Patricia turned her head to see the one and only, Nina Rutter.

"I couldn't eat any marshmallows with Jerome before the wedding." Mara said coming in with Nina. She sighed and flopped onto the giant bed with Patricia.

"It's just crisps!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Body fatteners!" Amber yelled from the bathroom. Patricia groaned again and flipped back down on her pillow.

"Don't worry…" Mara said. She pulled out a mini bag of crisps and gave them to Patricia.

"What you need to worry about is losing weight. Then we'll have a real wedding disaster!" Nina exclaimed. All the girls laughed as Patricia popped a crisp into her mouth.

"I can't see Eddie." Patricia muttered.

"Yes you can." Nina said.

"No I can't Amber said-"

"Since when as the Goth Pixie ever followed the rules?"

* * *

Patricia walked out into the dark halls and closed the door to the girl's room. She took out her flashlight and searched far down the hall. A figure ran across the hall before she dropped her flashlight.

It was only Amber that would make them stay at a creepy house before a wedding. She bent down to pick up her flashlight and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"He-llo." Eddie said in a sing-song like way. Patricia laughed and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He-llo." She mimicked. Eddie smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Why is that Amber won't let us see each, a _week _before our wedding?" Eddie asked. Patricia shook her head.

"She thinks it's really bad luck to see each before the, pre-vacation like the house always does, before the preparations, and the aisle of course." Patricia said.

"Why does she care about this so much?" Eddie laughed.

"Cause Fabina already got married and is getting twins in July." Patricia said. Both of them laughed again, though they tried to keep quiet the lights flickered on in the hallway.

"Patricia and Eddie Sweet!" Amber's voice yelled. The couple looked at Amber who had messy hair and smudged makeup. Both of them started laughing again, until Amber started running towards them.

Patricia Eddie slid apart and looked at each other before yelling:

"_RUN!"_

* * *

**Well…that was short.**

**Lamest Christmas present ever but I have the universe racing through my mind right now and I need to go on an adventure and to find a feast! Which is actually called dinner…**

**But anyways, keep sending requests and I might just get you on my list…which is empty. Hehehe…*Awkward moment***

**Merry Christmas to Anna aka Ivy I've written your present! I may make another one for their wedding day and another one for the Anubis house Wedding traditions...  
**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
